


Drunk Night

by NateTheWolf



Series: Rosa/Amy AU [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cop Con AU, Drunk Amy, Drunk characters, F/F, Fluff, Hangover, HungoverDiaz, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Basically a Rosa/Amy version of Cop Con. Rosa gets comforted slightly when she's hungover.





	Drunk Night

“Guys, guys  guys !” Jake said in a hushed tone. “ Check it out, Hitchcock fell asleep in the break room, so I put his hand in a bowl of warm water.”

“ C'mon man, that’s the stupidest prank ever ,” Rosa said, even though Amy noticed she had a slight smirk on her face once he started to back up his prank. 

“Uh no,  i t's the smartest because it involves biology,” Jake grinned. Amy and Rosa looked at each other, knowing that Rosa would be right about this prank. “I bet it worked already, let’s check!”

Everybody followed him, all with different expressions. Amy smiled at the childishness of Peralta, whereas Rosa looked like she didn’t want to be there.  Skully and Charles were grinning like children, hoping the plan had worked. Terry looked up at Rosa with an almost fed up look, as if he was trying to silently say that he agrees with her. 

Once Jake and  Skully got to the door of the break room, everybody heard Jake yell, “Hitchcock no!”

“He’s drowning!”  Skully stated worriedly as he looked up at Terry. “He’s drowning!”

“Save him man!” Terry ordered as the rest of the gang ran into the break room.

Jake grunted as he lifted Hitchcock ’ s face out of the bowl of water, who gasped and fully awoke. 

Amy jumped and grabbed onto Rosa’s arm, seemingly worried for Hitchcock’s well-being, but Rosa also thought the gasp could have scared her. Rosa held on to Amy’s hand, and attempted to hide the comfort from everyone else by crossing her arms.

“I take it back Jake,” she smirked. “Great prank.”

“Rosa!” Terry scolded. “ Skully , Jake, take him to the bathroom.”

“Yes  Sarge ,” Jake moved the bowl away from Hitchcock as  Skully grabbed his arm to help him up. 

Once everyone had disappeared from the room Amy let go of Rosa and turned to her. “Did you uh, even notice my hand was there?”

“Yes,” Rosa admitted with a shrug. “I did cross my arms to try to get you off, but it didn’t work.”

“Oh,” Amy looked around awkwardly. “Right, right. Sorry Rosa.”

“Just don’t do it again dummy,” she sighed and walked out to her desk. 

Amy released a  breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding. She felt stupid for thinking Rosa Diaz would voluntarily comfort someone, even if it was subtle hand holding. Before she could adjust herself to walk out, Terry called everyone to the briefing room. 

Captain Holt was in the front of the room, and Amy made sure she could sit at the front desk. She thought she would be the only one like most of the time, but Gina sat down in front with her. 

“Don’t talk to me, I’m only here because Rosa wanted a desk to herself.”

Amy looked back and saw Rosa putting her feet up on the desk behind Peralta and Boyle. Usually Rosa and Gina get along, so why did she not let her sit down? Maybe Amy was just paranoid. Maybe Rosa did just want a desk to herself today. 

“Is everyone packed for the  twenty -eighth annual tri-state police officers  convention?” Holt asked, however he didn’t give any time or anyone to respond. “I hear Bill Powell’s giving a lecture on advances in appellate court e-filling techniques. Phew, talk about ‘can’t miss’.”

“Yeah, we don’t really go for the talks,” Jake pointed out. “We’re more interested in the  extracurriculars' . Fart-five!”

Charles high fives him as they make the  inappropriate noise. 

“Of course, Rochester has much to offer in that sphere. For instance, it’s famed thermometer museum-”

“ Thermometer museum?” Jake  interrupted . “Uh, no  thanky . Here’s what a-we are all about. One, free hotel rooms.”

“I get to sleep in a bed by myself,” Terry smiled almost like a giddy child. “No wife, no kids. Just Terry  star fishing on a Cal King.”

Peralta continued listing, “Two, a huge hall full of cool police tech!”

Rosa interjected this time, and stretched out her arms in the progress. Maybe she needed the desk because of that? Amy shook her head and tried to concentrate on what everyone was saying. “Last year, I got to try out a heat ray!”

Holt did not look amused by that, Amy noted as  Jake continued. “Three, the Buffalo P.D. always throws an insane party. Last year, Amy got so drunk, she jumped a police horse into the pool.”

“Eight-drink Amy is an equestrian,” she felt the need to clarify. “And she’s  real bad at it.”

“This isn’t an excuse for you to party,” Hold finally said. “This is a  police convention, not the Newport Folk Festival.”

“Come on, sir, it’s been a hard year. I mean, frankly I think we could all use a party to blow off some steam,” Jake motioned to the room and began to list things again. “First, we were on the night shift, then the precinct almost got shut down.”

“I got hit by a bus!” Gina chimed in. 

“Well, we have been through a lot. But, frankly, our reputation has taken a hit,” Holt said. “That’s why I’m running for a seat on the convention’s board of directors. If I win, it will look good for the precinct. So please, don’t do anything to jeopardize that. Understood?”

Everybody nodded. 

“Dismissed.”

Once he left Charles and Jake stood up from  their seats. “That’s a big  ole bummer,”  Charles groaned.

Jake  swooped over to the front. “Alright everybody just  relax , we’re still  gonna have a great time. If there’s one thing I know is how to sneak out to a party without your parents finding out. I used to do it all the time.”

Everybody stared at him.

“Well, I did it a few times,” he gave out information like he was being interrogated just by a look. “Once. To go to a Magic: The Gathering Tournament. I got stuck in the window like Winnie-the-Pooh. There, okay? Now you know everything!”

Amy noticed Gina shaking her head slightly. She knew Gina had more information on it since they were childhood friends, she most likely got told this by either him or his mother.

“My mom had to pull me in by my pony tail,” he jumped slightly and shook his hands as he quickly said; “Alright let’s party!”

* * *

The bus ride to Rochester was rather uneventful, besides Jake getting into an argument with Charles about the pony tail, which was resolved rather quickly. Amy had opted for sitting in the front, hoping to have a chance to talk to Holt, but he put on ear plugs as soon as he sat down. Surprisingly though, Rosa sat down next to her five minutes into the journey.

“Gina’s dancing,” she merely said, not making eye contact. “There’s only so many times you can get hit in the shoulder without wanting to detach something.”

“Okay,” was all Amy could muster up. Throughout the journey none of them spoke, Amy paid her attention to the window and sometimes the driver.

It was 6:32 PM by the time they got to Rochester in the centre, something that was said by Holt once they parked. He went straight to the desk to get the room keys.

“So,” Amy cleared her throat and looked around as she casually tried to start a conversation with Rosa. “What are you most looking forward to?”

“Tech,” she shrugged. “Apparently there’s a robot here, that’ll be pretty cool.”

“Cool, I heard the-”

“Hey, what’s up BPD, aka Buffalo Party Department,” Jake greeted the Buffalo P.D as they walked in, making everyone quiet as they talked. Not that there was much to say.

“That is gold,” the front man chuckled. “You guys coming tonight, right?”

“Obviously, it’s the only reason any of us are cops.”

“Alright, detectives, here are your room assignments,” Holt said as he walked over with keys. He paused when he looked up to see B.P.D. “Uh, wait a minute. What’s going on here? You guys planning a party?”

“What? No, we were just debating our favourite parts of the conference” Jake lied. “He likes his Q&A’s moderated, I like mine unmoderated.”

Holt removed his glasses, “Why is that?”

 Jake paused, unsure of what to say. Clearly, he had not expected that to work or not expecting a follow up. “I just – I'm just... Sick of the moderated bias...”

“I couldn’t agree more, your story checks out,” Holt handed him the key cards for the room and walked away.

Relieved, Jake sighed and turned to B.P.D. “See you at the party,” he said quietly, and then turned to his group. “Let’s check out some tech!”

The tech expo was good this year. Amy was specifically amazed by the heart beat detector that can detect a pulse from the other side of a wall. It was weird though when  Skully met Cindy Schatz , or as Gina called her, a ‘She- Skully ’.

“Hey, check  it out!” Boyle held out a megaphone like object. “It’s called the Wasp!”

Amy sat down and stared at the Wasp object, seeing Jake and Rosa walk towards Charles. She vaguely heard something about 35, and then a high pitch noise. She groaned and covered her ears, glancing up at Rosa, who had done the same. Of course, the boys were pretending rather than shutting the damn thing off. Finally, Charles did. Without seeing her face, she knew Rosa was glaring at them by the way they walked away from her. Not even a moment later she turned around, spotted Amy – who still rubbed her ear – and walked towards her.

"Ugh, those stupid dummies," Rosa groaned as she slumped down in a chair.

"Um... I don't think that's grammatically correct?" Amy  glanced at her. "But yeah, that Wasp thing hurts like hell."

"No, I've been to hell," she earned a questioning glare from the  d etective. "Christmas with my family. Those kids are so annoying."

"Whoa Rosa, what was that?"

"What?"

"You almost gave out some information about your family to me,"  she grinned. "You have nieces or nephews then?"

"Yes. Both. Now shut up," she lightly hit Amy on the arm, who winced and rubbed her shoulder. 

"Guys!" Jake called at them from the middle of the room. 

"This must be about that party," Rosa sighed. "Oh, and if you tell anyone about what I said-"

"I know, you'll go all Rosa on me," Amy sighed and stood up to go to Jake. "C'mon."

Jake gathered up all the other inner-circle nine- niners , and headed up to the party. The only problem was; it was busted because Buffalo had taken bribes.  On the plus side Jake had a brilliant – well, if you could call it that – idea.

“Can I borrow $200 for alcohol?” he asked Boyle, who nodded eagerly. “Great! The Nine-Nine is throwing a party!”

The party was planned rather quickly, and Jake even had a plan to tell him when Holt leaves his room. Unfortunately, it did happen. Amy talked with Gina and  Skully a little before she was beckoned over by Rosa.

“We’re  gonna use the Wasp,” Rosa motioned to the door. “Out in the hall, cover your ears.”

Without a moment of hesitation Amy followed and did what she was instructed. Boyle covered Rosa’s ears as she pressed the Wasp, shutting everyone up immediately.

“You need to go inside our captain is coming !” Jake called out to the large amount of people in the hall. They all just laughed and started talking to each other.

Amy whipped around and shushed everyone, a stern expression on her face. “You will go to your rooms now and be quiet!”

“ Wow, she is great a shushing,” Charles awed as he grabbed the Wasp from Diaz.

“I know right, she’s like a librarian.”

As if she was confused by this statement, Rosa turned to her. “Like a sexy  librarian ?”

Amy felt herself blush at Rosa even thinking that of her, drunk or not. However, she couldn’t read too much into it, she might have been  tazed after all, and definitely drunk.

“No, a normal one,” Jake grinned.

Majority of the hall party people hid in the room with the Nine-Nine. Amy’s stern glare made everybody stay silent as Captain Holt talked to Jake. All she could make out was something about transitions and star swipe. She deducted that it was for Holt’s PowerPoint presentation seeing as Jake came back with his laptop.

“Okay,” he whispered as he placed the laptop on the ground and checked his phone. “Just need to wait for K-2 to say when Holt is back in his room.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t trust that  ro -”  Charles started but got interrupted by Jake.

“Holt’s in his room! Amy?”

“The shush is lifted! Partay!” she exclaimed as she started dancing to the music. 

It was a fun night. They even went by the pool and got fireworks, something Amy was sure Jake would regret after seeing fire on his chest with him screaming ‘I’m the human torch!’ as he jumped into said pool. She even managed small talk with Rosa and had Gina get her to Seven Drink Amy, which was a giant step from Six Drink Amy, however slightly similar to Five. The most she remembered was throwing up in a pillow, small talk, dancing chaotically, and  Skully sleeping in a body bag. Overall a great night.

The morning however, was not so great.

The guys had lost Captain Holt’s laptop and went on a search for it, having a very hungover Rosa work out with Holt. Amy felt bad for her. They don’t usually see a hungover Rosa, but she seemed half dead.

Speaking of, once they found the laptop Amy searched for her at the gym lying almost contortedly on the sofa. Seemed the morning exercise made her body ache even more. Cautiously, Amy sat down next to her and tried to comfort her, yet had a terrible headache so her mood wasn’t as cheerful as she usually tried.

“I hate Jake,” she groaned as she slowly leaned up to sit relatively normal on the sofa. Her legs half off it as she leant on the other brunette. “I’m never exercising with Holt again.”

Amy couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“You weren’t there,” Rosa sighed. Then suddenly she tensed up and looked up to face Amy, as if she was examining her, her head even tilted to the side slightly like a confused puppy. “Um,” she started, seemingly unsure of how to word whatever she was trying to say. “Did I kiss you last night?”

It all came back to her. Blushing, she stammered, “Yeah... B-But only on the cheek.”

“Sorry,” she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s fine, we were drunk,” she smiled. “C’mon Rosa, we better get you a hangover drink. We still have the bus journey to go through.”

Rosa groaned again as she slumped even more on Amy. A few moments later she sighed and rolled off the sofa. “My muscles hurt...”

Amy couldn’t help but ‘aw’ at her when she muttered, but it only got received by a death glare. She knelt down and held her hand out for her friend to take, which she did, and helped her up. “I’ll help you out. Oh, by the way there’s a stop we have to take before going home.”

“Okay... Thanks...”

“Welcome.”

The bus journey back was better than the one to Rochester, however, that mainly factored in the adorable sleeping girl leaning on her for the majority of the trip. Luckily everyone else – well, besides Holt, but he wasn’t paying attention - was also too hungover to notice this small and rare vulnerable side of Rosa Diaz. It didn’t help that she sometimes mutters in her sleep. Sometimes Amy couldn’t tell if she was having a nightmare or not based on her expressions. Some of them seemed troubled, but most of the time it was neutral. After a while Amy started to feel tired too, and couldn’t help but fall asleep on Rosa too. Luckily, nobody noticed.

Well, maybe Holt. But who knows? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series that's going to take a long time to complete.


End file.
